


Trust

by cowgirl65



Series: Be A Man [19]
Category: The Big Valley
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-14
Updated: 2012-07-14
Packaged: 2017-11-09 23:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/459505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cowgirl65/pseuds/cowgirl65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave finds out how much he needs what Jarrod gives him. A fill for a square on my card for kink-bingo round five</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'The Big Valley' and make no money from this.
> 
> This was inspired by saystheheart in her ramp-up essay for kink-bingo round 5. http://kink-bingo.dreamwidth.org/475251.html#cutid1

Finally, Dave was able to get out of there. There bodies were at the undertakers, the families and the federal marshals had been notified and he could escape.

Escape. The word only intensified the sick feeling in Dave’s stomach. He was the sheriff, it was his jail and his responsibility to make sure dangerous felons were secured away. No one had told him it was his fault but they didn’t have to. He held the responsibility, so ultimately it was on his shoulders that the Adams gang broke out the two members he had locked up, his doing that an innocent family was killed when the outlaws holed up in their cabin. 

Dave’s hand shook as he opened his door and he shut it firmly to keep out the rest of the world. But he couldn’t keep out his memories. Chasing down the outlaws, seeing the bodies thrown out the front door of the cabin when the gang realized the sheriff and his posse weren’t just going to leave and the resulting firefight that ended with the slaughter of the outlaw band and one of his deputies dead as well. He thought about erasing the memories with a bottle of whiskey, at least temporarily, but he’d be doubly hanged if he was dead drunk when someone needed him.

He whirled at the sound of the door opening, hand on his gun, and his throat tightened when he saw Jarrod turn the lock. His lover didn’t need to see him like this.

“I heard,” was all Jarrod said as he came over and caressed Dave’s shoulder. Dave didn’t feel he deserved the caring and understanding in those brilliant blue eyes and looked away.

“Jarrod, I need to be alone.”

“No, you don’t.” A firm hand on his cheek turned his head and Jarrod forced Dave to face him.

But Dave tore himself away and paced to the other side of the room. “Dammit, Jarrod, I got all those people killed! Their deaths are on my head, don’t you get it?” He spun around. Jarrod was still standing there. “Why should anyone bother to trust me again?” Dave slammed his fist against the wall.

Not saying a word, Jarrod took off his jacket and began to unbutton his shirt. Dave could only watch as Jarrod shrugged out of the shirt, sat to remove his boots, took off his belt and stood again to strip off his pants. “What the devil are you doing?” he snapped. He couldn’t believe Jarrod would be thinking of sex right now. “This isn’t really the time.”

But his lover just handed him the belt, got to his knees in front of the sofa and stretched his arms overhead to grip the back. “Do what you need to,” he said quietly.

Dave stared uncomprehendingly at the smooth leather in his hands. A part of him distantly recognized it was the same belt he’d given Jarrod for his birthday not long ago, but he was still bewildered. From the handing over the belt and the position Jarrod was in, it wasn’t hard to tell he expected a whipping, but why on earth would he punish Jarrod for something he wasn’t responsible for? He knew it grounded Jarrod when the lawyer felt guilty over something, not to mention being arousing for both of them when Jarrod was helpless to Dave’s whims, but that wasn’t the case here.

Jarrod twisted to face Dave. “You always give me what I need without hesitation,” he said, “this time take what you need from me.” He turned away again and bowed his head submissively. “I’m here for you, Dave.”

Dave looked at the smooth back and buttocks presented to him. Faint scars crisscrossed the tanned skin, reminders of a time before they’d met and Jarrod had to seek out what he needed from those who didn’t care for him other than as something to abuse. Dave would never abuse Jarrod’s trust in that way; he was always careful never to draw blood or leave a permanent mark unless it was something they both agreed to first.

Dave still didn’t quite understand, but something stirred him to act. He coiled the belt in his hand before letting it fly. Jarrod flinched as the leather caught him across his shoulders, but he didn’t pull away or make a sound. Again and again Dave struck his lover and with each blow, some of the guilt and tension left him. Here was the man he loved, strong and confident in his own right, letting himself be whipped without any restraints because he trusted that Dave wouldn’t let anything truly bad happen to him. Dave felt the hot wetness of tears on his own face as more red welts crisscrossed Jarrod’s back, ass and thighs without a hint of protest. 

Finally, after he dropped the belt, Dave’s legs gave out and he sunk to his own knees. He was immediately engulfed in strong arms and collapsed into Jarrod’s embrace. 

“It wasn’t your fault, Dave,” Jarrod whispered in his ear. “I don’t know why sometimes bad things happened to good people, but it wasn’t your fault.”

Dave nodded. He wanted nothing more than to stay in Jarrod’s arms, but knew his lover must be hurting and knew it was his responsibility to take care of that hurt. He pulled away. “Let me see to your back.” Dave retrieved a tin of soothing salve and as he spread it lovingly over Jarrod’s abused skin, his sense of control started to come back. He would always feel guilt over the events that took place, but Jarrod believed he was worthy of trust and how could he doubt one he loved and trusted so much in return?


End file.
